


Indygo

by Olgie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kolorowy tydzień, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ale takie mocno soft, chyba - Freeform, mystrade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: No więc dawno nie pisałam, a czegoś takiego nie napisałam nigdy wcześniej. Ale skoro już się pojawiła okazja w postaci akcji, to zmobilizowałam się i proszę bardzo.Jak wspomniałam, piszę to pierwszy raz, więc chętnie przygarnę konstruktywną krytykę, żebym mogła to kiedyś napisać lepiej.A poza tym milej zabawy.





	Indygo

“To szaleństwo” - przemknęło przez przytępiony przez pożądanie umysł Mycrofta. Pół sekundy później już nic nie było istotne oprócz miękkich ust Gregory’ego na jego własnych. Siwy mężczyzna smakował papierosami, whisky i miętową gumą. Jego dłoń wplątała się w rude włosy Mycrofta, co nie do końca mu się podobało - nie znosił, gdy ktoś rujnował jego starannie ułożoną z resztek włosów fryzurę. Druga ręka detektywa błądziła gdzieś pod marynarką Mycrofta, próbując wyszarpnąć mu koszulę ze spodni.

Oderwali się od siebie na chwilę. Oczy Gregory’ego były wręcz czarne, źrenice rozszerzone do granic tęczówki.

— Pięknie ci w indygo. — Oddychał szybko, płytko, wyciągął rękę spod marynarki Mycrofta i rozwiązał jego krawat, jednocześnie ocierając się udem o jego pachwinę. — Pasuje ci do oczu. Holmes czuł jak krew pulsuje mu w ciele, a jego spodnie zdecydowanie były _zbyt_ ciasne.

Po chwili marynarka i krawat - właśnie w kolorze indygo - wylądowały na ziemi. Chwilę później dołączyła do nich czarna marynarka Lestrade’a. Policjant gwałtownie pocałował Mycrofta, wkładając w to emocje i pasję i popchnął go. Mycroft cofnął się, aż wpadł na biurko i jęknął.

Z bólu. I choć nie pragnął już niczego innego, jak przelecieć inspektora tu i teraz, zmobilizował się, by zmienić ich kurs i zaciągnąć ich do jego sypialni. Bo wiedział, że są zwyczajnie za starzy na seks na biurku.

Tym sposobem Gregory wylądował wyciągnięty w poprzek na jego łóżku, pozbawiony po drodze koszuli, z Mycroftem rozpinającym mu spodnie. Lestrade uniósł biodra, by ułatwić mu ściągnięcie ich razem z bielizną. Mycroft  wspiął się na łóżko, by móc znów go pocałować, a jego brzuch ocierał się o nagą erekcję Grega, wywołując dzięki temu dreszcze. Gregory pozwalał się całować i kąsać, jednocześnie rozpinając guziki kamizelki Mycrofta i ściągając mu ją z ramion.

Gregory był szalenie przystojny. Mycroft nie mógł nasycić się nim i jego ciałem. Pomimo pięćdziesiątki na karku, wciąż trzymał się dobrze, a jego sylwetka nosiła ślady dawnej młodzieńczej świetności. Mycroft przejechał po jego torsie dłońmi, najpierw od ramion w dół a potem z powrotem, zatrzymując się przy wrażliwych brodawkach. Zataczał wokół nich kółka, drażniąc je i wsłuchując się w pomruk Gregory’ego.

Znów się pochylił, tym razem po to, by zacząć delikatnie kąsać Grega po linii szczęki, szyi, obojczyku, potem klatce piersiowej i brzuchu. Po każdym kąśnięciu zostawał zaczerwieniony ślad, a oddech inspektora stawał się jeszcze płytszy. Wyprostował się i zrzucił z siebie kamizelkę, patrząc na swojego kochanka. Jego policzki były zaczerwienione, oczy przymknięte, a ciałem targały dreszcze jak w gorączce.

Mycroft owinął swoimi długimi palcami erekcję Grega, subtelnie i delikatnie, tak jak Greg lubił. Lestrade już przy pierwszym dotyku wciągnął głęboko powietrze. Holmes zataczał kółka kciukiem wokół główki. Poprawił się, siadając wygodniej i stabilniej na podłodze a potem pochylił się i włożył czubek członka do ust. Uwielbiał, gdy Gregory mruczył z przyjemności swoim niskim głosem jak kot. Uwielbiał mieć kontrolę, a fakt, że miał ją w _tej_ sytuacji i nad _tym_ człowiekiem dodatkowo go podniecał. Mycroft, starając się nie drasnąć Grega zębami, muskał językiem jego członek, ssąc lekko i biorąc go coraz głębiej. Wolną ręką potarł o swoje krocze. Nie zdołał powstrzymać własnego jęku. Ręka Grega wsunęła się w jego włosy, ale nie została tam długo, przesunęła się na linię żuchwy, a kciuk Gregory’ego delikatnie gładził go po policzku. Mycroft zwiększył nacisk języka i dłoni, wywołując gwałtowny ruch bioder.

— _Czekaj_ — wyrzucił ledwie słyszalnie Gregory. Mycroft uniósł głowę, wypuszczając członka z ust. Celowo ich nie zamknął, wiedząc, że błyszczą się od nadmiaru śliny i wyglądają _cholernie_ kusząco.

— Chodź tu. — Lestrade wyciągnął do niego rękę. — Proszę cię, chodź tu, _teraz_. I ściągaj tę koszulę.

Mycroft wspiął się na łóżko, siadając między nogami kochanka. Jego erekcja zdążyła zacząć boleć, na szczęście Greg właśnie rozpinał jego skórzany pasek.

— Lubrykant. Koszula. — Holmes był pewny, że inspektor nie jest już w stanie sklecić bardziej złożonego zdania. Pośpiesznie rozpiął guziki błękitnej koszuli i zrzucił ją na ziemię, po czym odchylił się do tyłu, by móc sięgnąć do szafki nocnej po lubrykant. Otworzył korek i wylał sporą ilość na dłoń. W tym czasie Gregory ułożył się wygodniej, wkladając wyciągniętą spod narzuty poduszkę pod biodra i kładąc nogi na uda Mycrofta.

Holmes wiedział, że zanim Gregory zaczął spotykać się z nim, miał niewiele kontaktów homoseksualnych i zazwyczaj ograniczały się one do stosunku oralnego. Dlatego za każdym razem kiedy uprawiali seks starał się być tak bardzo delikatny, cierpliwy i ostrożny jak tylko pozwalała mu na to pchająca go naprzód żądza.

I tak było tym razem, gdy pochylił się, by zamknąć usta Gregorego w swoich, delikatnie krążąc opuszkiem palca wokół jego wejścia, rozprowadzając lubrykant. Gregory jęknął i objął go za szyję.

— No już, nie musisz być taki delikatny. — Greg wyszeptał mu w usta.

— Chcę, żebyś czuł się komfortowo.

— Nie przyszłoby mi przed tobą do głowy, że mogę się czuć komfortowo z czyimś penisem w tyłku, ale najwyraźniej sprawiasz cuda. — Odpowiedział ze śmiechem Greg.

Mycroft wywrócił oczami i delikatnie wsunął pierwszy palec w wejście Grega, wyrywając z niego głęboki jęk. Pochylił się, przygryzł płatek jego ucha i szepnął:

— Zdecydowanie wolę, kiedy jęczysz.

Śmiech Grega przerwała fala jęków, gdy Mycroft zatoczył palcem kilka kółek. Zniecierpliwiony i zachęcony jękami dołożył drugi palec. Greg gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, zaciskając dłoń na karku Mycrofta. Holmes znieruchomiał, pozwalając przyzwyczaić się Gregowi, przeczekać, aż fala bólu minie, spoglądając mu w oczy, chcąc się upewnić, że wszystko w porządku. Zaczął subtelnie poruszać palcami dopiero, gdy Greg kiwnął głową, dając znak, że jest gotowy.

Mycroft postanowił zignorować dobry humor Grega i tym razem być bardziej cierpliwym. Poruszał swoimi długimi palcami, zginając je i kręcąc kółka we wnętrzu kochanka, rozciągając go. Gdy poczuł, że Greg pod nim się rozluźnia, sięgnął głębiej, uderzając w jego prostatę, delikatnie zginając palce. Z gardła Grega uciekł krótki krzyk. Tym razem jednak Mycroft był pewien, że przepełniony jest _przyjemnością_.

Holmes delikatnie wsunął trzeci palec, dalej masując prostatę, zginając palce i prostując je, wyciągając i wsuwając znów. Inspektor znów jęknął i przyciągnął Mycrofta do pocałunku.

— Teraz.

Mycroft powoli wyciągnął palce i wyprostował się. Sięgnął po leżący obok lubrykant i wylał kolejną porcję na dłoń. Przy pierwszym dotyku jego zapomnianej dotąd erekcji wydał z siebie syk, jednak nieprzyjemne uczucie minęło, gdy rozsmarował lubrykant. Greg przyciągnął go do siebie, jego dłonie zawędrowały na plecy Mycrofta. Młodszy mężczyzna ustawił swojego penisa przy wejściu Grega i powoli się w niego wsunął. Lestrade jęknął przeciągle, zaciskając dłonie na plecach Holmesa.

Mycroft czuł cudowne ciepło wokół siebie. Najcudowniejsze uczucie na świecie, lepsze od każdej whisky i każdego zwycięstwa. Był wręcz odurzony tym doznaniem. Poruszył biodrami na próbę. Gregory jęknął i w odpowiedzi zrobił to samo.

Z początku szło im niemrawo, ale po kilku chwilach znaleźli wspólny rytm. Dłonie Grega głaskały plecy Mycrofta, a on, wsparty na przedramionach, wsuwał się w niego długimi ruchami, aż do końca, uderzając biodrami o jego pośladki. Jęki Lestrade'a wprawiały go w ekstazę, ciepło w jego podbrzuszu zaczęło narastać.

Sięgnął jedną ręką między siebie a Grega, gdzie jego penis ocierał się o brzuch Mycrofta. Chwycił mocno i wymacał żyłę, idącą przez całą długość i przejechał po niej kciukiem. Wiedział, że Greg to _uwielbiał_. Chciał się nim zająć, zaopiekować, sprawić, że dojdzie dzięki niemu. Jednocześnie zaczął poruszać mocniej biodrami, trafiając członkiem w prostatę Grega.

Lestrade odchylił głowę do tyłu, eksponując Jabłko Adama i chwycił kołdrę obok siebie w garść, gdy doszedł z głośnym, przeciągłym jękiem. Nigdy nie był cichy w łóżku. Jego sperma wytrysnęła Mycroftowi w dłoń, a jego mięśnie zacisnęły się na członku Holmesa.

Mycroft czuł własne podniecenie i był na skraju. Jeszcze tylko kilka pchnięć…

Wtedy Gregory chwycił jego dłoń, przyciągnął ją do ust i przeciągnął po niej językiem, zlizując swoje nasienie. To sprawiło, że Mycroft doszedł z cichym gardłowym pomrukiem, chowając swoją twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Grega i opadając na niego.

Leżeli przez chwilę bez ruchu, uspokajając oddechy. Mycroft wysunął się z Grega, a ten znów zaczął przesuwać dłonią po jego plecach. Gdy już odzyskali trochę siły Mycroft uniósł się, cmoknął Lestrade’a w nos i położył tuż obok niego. Gregory splótł ich dłonie razem.

— Wszystko jest w indygo.

— Hmm?

— Światło zza okna sprawia, że wszystko wydaje się być w kolorze indygo. Twoje piegi wyglądają jak gwiazdy na niebie.

Mycroft uśmiechnął się. Nie potrafił zrozumieć zachwytu Grega nad jego piegami.

— Kocham cię.

Gregory powiedział to już raz. Mycroft szczerze nie wiedział, co ma mu odpowiedzieć, więc poprosił o czas do namysłu. Teraz jednak z niebywałą łatwością odrzekł:

— Kochanie cię to szaleństwo. Ale dochodzę do wniosku, że ten typ szaleństwa całkiem mi się podoba.

**Author's Note:**

> Link do zdjęć, które były inspiracją.  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/AO3Polska/permalink/1167730656702581/


End file.
